


A Creepy Compilation of Spontaneous Fusion

by Eitrad_Creep



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Concept based on Steven Universe, Creepypasta fusion, M/M, Probably going to be more in the future but idk, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitrad_Creep/pseuds/Eitrad_Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creepypastas have discovered fusion! What does it feel like? How did it start? How do you unfuse?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughing Jeff

 

* * *

Jeff was walking to the kitchen, empty cereal bowl in hand. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the curtains in the living room, much to his annoyance. He preferred that the curtains were kept shut, but nobody at the manor paid any attention.

He put his cereal bowl into the already full dishwasher and turned to leave, when all of a sudden, Laughing Jack popped out from behind the cabinet.

Quicker than Jack could finish his “BOO!”, Jeff was at his throat, kitchen knife pressed against his trachea. After about a second of stunned silence, Laughing Jack giggled and edged the knife away from his neck.

“Gotcha, didn’t I?” he said, a smug grin spreading across his face.

Jeff sighed and lowered his knife. His heart slowed it’s tempo as he was begrudgingly reminded why he didn’t come downstairs during the day.

“Jack, don’t do that again. You know I carry knives,” Jeff said, waving said blade in front of Laughing Jack’s monochrome suspenders.

“Yeah, but that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?” Jack replied with a lighthearted giggle.

“No. I could have killed you, you dumb fuck,” Jeff said, shuffling away from the clown.

“Aww, does widdle Jeff care about his fweinds?” Laughing Jack mocked as Jeff walked down the hallway.

“No, I don’t! I don’t HAVE friends, you idiot!” Jeff shouted, spinning on his heel.

“Hey, it was just a joke,” LJ laughed. “Lighten up, kiddo!”

“Fuck off,” Jeff muttered as he turned and started up the stairs.

“Hey, hey! Listen,” Jack called, catching up with him in two strides. “Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have scared you.” He smiled as apologetically as he could manage. Jeff’s scowl only deepened.

“Look, I came down here because I actually wanted to talk to you,” Laughing Jack said, all trace of humor gone from his voice.

“ _ Why _ ?” Jeff snapped.

“Well...” LJ wrung his sleeves nervously. “Well, you know how... Masky and Hoodie were talking about that one time..?”

Jeff stared at him blankly.

“You know! When they sort of... Fused?”

“What of it?”

“Well, I... Kinda wanted to try it, and... No one else I asked was willing to try with me,”

Jeff scoffed. “Well of course no one would-” he stopped as he looked at Jack’s somber expression. “Oh. You’re... Serious. Uhh...” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well... I don’t really see why not...”

“REALLY?!” Jack’s face lit up and he bounced on his heels.

“I mean, no..  _ Funny business _ , okay?” Jeff said.

“Cross my heart!” Jack said, imitating a cross as he jumped up and down excitedly. “Come on, to the living room!” he giggled as he grabbed Jeff’s sleeve and dragged him to the next room.

“What are we supposed to  _ do? _ ” Jeff asked uncertainly. Laughing Jack chuckled and took both Jeff’s hands into his. 

“We dance, of course!” 

“Wait, what?!”

Before he could protest, Jeff was pulled in a waltz with Jack leading; Jeff could only try to keep up with his long strides as Jack hummed a swaying tune.

“If we’re going to do this, can I lead?” Jeff said annoyedly.

“Well, usually the taller one leads, Jeff,” Laughing Jack replied with a giggle. As if to rub it in, he raised Jeff’s arm above his head and gracefully twirled him, never missing a beat. 

Jeff hissed and tried to struggle, but found that Jack’s grip on his hands was tighter than he thought.

“Let me go, Jack!” he growled.

LJ only giggled in response. “You’re cute when you blush, y’know.”

To his surprise, Jeff found that his face was red, after glimpsing his reflection in the mirror above the mantle. Jack laughed at his response, pulling Jeff in tighter to his torso as he spun him once more.

Instead of protesting, Jeff relaxed and exhaled.  _ Don’t stab him, don’t stab him, don’t stab him,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Don’t- _

“Wait, what are you doi- AH!” he was cut off as Jack ended their twirl with a dip, bending Jeff at an awkward angle where Jack’s striped nose cone was too close to his face. Jeff was all too aware of how he held the small of his back, holding him up gently as their dance brought them closer together than he was comfortable with.

“Uhh, Jack..?” Jeff said unsteadily, holding himself up with Jack’s right hand, his left gripped on the clown’s feathery shoulder.

His humming grew quicker in tempo. Jeff’s eyes were drawn up to Jack’s thin lips, parted slightly in a smile and glinting black in the morning sunlight.

Against every nerve in his body, and despite the fact that his brain was yelling at him, “NO, NO NO!,” Jeff had the strongest urge to be closer to the monochrome clown. 

Laughing Jack seemed to sense his hesitation, his smiled widening as he leaned down just a little further. He closed the gap between them and pressed a small, chaste kiss on Jeff’s pale lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring Jeff, but found that he could no longer move. His lips were seemingly glued to his partners, and his head started to spin.

Jeff felt dizzy, but it didn’t feel that bad... It felt like there was warm water pouring all over him, and Jack tasted vaguely like candy... Or was it blood? Perhaps both, but Jeff just couldn’t bring himself to care...

There was a bright flash of light as Jeff- wait, no- Jack? 

“What? Where...?” He looked down at his hands. They looked normal... No they didn’t! Why were they all black?! It didn’t look bad though; quite the contrary... He looked good. He looked down at his shirt, or... Hoodie? Jacket? It looked like a weird monochrome version of a fancy coat, but with a hood and sleeves with three stripes circling the forearms. Was he still wearing his overalls? 

“Huh...” he said absentmindedly as he examined his pants (they were all black). He was becoming increasingly pleased with his appearance, until the sound of shattering glass reached his pointed ears. 

He turned around sharply to find Ben Drowned frozen to the spot, fingers holding the air where his plate of snacks used to be. His eyes were fixed on the fusion in front of him. Wait... Had Ben shrunk? No, they had definitely gotten taller. 

He laughed, realizing just how good he felt. There was an energy inside him that he never felt before, and he  _ liked  _ it.

“HAHAH! Ben! Look at us!!” he said as he felt himself smiling wider than he ever had before. He felt as if he could run for miles, and he probably could, too-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Ben shrieked, abandoning his broken plate in the hallway as he ran back up the stairs where he came. The fusion let out another maniacal giggle as he watched Ben go. He felt  _ wonderful,  _ and he didn’t want the feeling to end. Laughing Jeff stood for a moment, then bolted up the stairs, ready to show off just how wonderful he felt, (“And  _ looked _ , frankly,” he thought to himself. “I look  _ amazing _ .”)


	2. Filler :V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler but I really don't feel like doing anything right now :V

**** Ben Drowned rushed up the stairs, sweating profusely as he ran as fast as his legs could carry.  _ Oh god, who was that?!  _ He thought to himself as he slammed the door to his bedroom. The person in the living room looked vaguely like Laughing Jack, but definitely wasn’t. The clothes were all wrong, he was much too tall, and the face was...  _ Gross _ . His eyes were all black with glowing red pupils and rings instead of irises, and he had open scars from ear to ear like a grotesque smile, very similar to Jeff the Killer’s.  _ But... It can’t be...  _ He thought. 

“Could they have fused?!” he murmured quietly, the idea sounding all but impossible. He put his hand to his forehead, brushing away his blond hair and confusedly weighing the possibilities.

_ But they  _ hate _ each other!  _ He shook his head, trying to clear away the adrenaline-induced confusion. 

He leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths.  _ Alright, I’ve got to tell Slenderman, _ he assured himself.  _ If they  _ did _ fuse somehow, we don’t know what could happen, and they could be dangerous.  _

Plus, that smile was just  _ unnerving _ . 

~***~

“Slendy? I’ve got some news,” Ben called quietly, knocking on the door as lightly as he could. He opened the door a crack, finding that all the lights in Slenderman’s room were on; highly unusual for Slenderman’s tendencies. His curiosity peaked, Ben opened the door a little wider. He gasped as he saw two hunched figures, one of which was Slenderman himself, the other appeared to be the fusion; they looked to be talking, until Slenderman turned and faced him  (haha, faced.), and Ben let out a squeak of fright.

“News, Ben?” Slenderman asked, one of his tendrils motioning for Ben to sit down on the chair next to him.

Ben stood frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed on the fusion.

“That’s... That’s-”

“A fusion, yes. Come sit, I’ll introduce you,” Slenderman briskly, motioning once again for Ben to sit.

He walked forward a few steps on shaky legs, his eyes darting from the fusion to the door and back again. He hesitantly took his seat in front of it, a slight tremble in his frame.

“Ben, this is Laughing Jeff, a fusion of Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack,” Slenderman said, his tone conveying nothing but professionalism as he motioned to the monochrome fusion in front of him. Laughing Jeff wiggled his fingers at Ben in a sly greeting, his grin spreading wider across his face (if that was even possible).

  
**.:Fuck it, I’ll write a proper chapter when my judgement is more impaired by lack of sleep:.**


	3. This Chapter Shows that there is Actually a Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Drowned is perplexed by the idea of fusion after meeting Laughing Jeff, so he decides to seek consolation from two of his closest friends. (This one has more dialogue than I'm used to writing, but whatever ;3;)

"So... How does it work?" Ben asked, looking to Slenderman expectantly. 

"To put it bluntly, I have no idea. There could have been some tampering on Zalgo's part, but until I can find the bastard, I'm afraid we'll have to try and live through... Whatever this is," he replied, motioning to the monochrome fusion, Laughing Jeff, with a tendril.

"Huh.." Ben said blankly, staring into space.

_What does fusing feel like? How do you start?_

In all honesty, he was too afraid to ask Laughing Jeff himself. His smile and unnatural height (even surpassing Slenderman's) were just... Creepy. 

 _And that's saying something,_ Ben thought to himself.

He found himself standing up to leave, uttering a nervous goodbye to the two pastas as he turned to open the door.

"Oh, Ben!" Slenderman called as the door began to close.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply.

"Don't forget to clean up the china you broke downstairs." Slenderman said sternly.

"N-no prob," Ben said with a nervous wave. He closed the door quietly and tried to convince his heart to stop pounding so hard. After a few deep breaths, he walked down the hallway to the staircase. He spotted his mug (or what was left of it) at the bottom of the stairs, shattered on the hard stone floor. As he reached the bottom step, he jumped to cover the broken china.

"Hi Ben!" a soft voice called from the living room.

"Oh, hi Sally," he replied, scooping up his mess with the dustpan.

"Was that you who did that?" she asked, peering over the back of the couch, teddy bear clutched in her arms.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he replied with an apologetic chuckle.

"Hey, wanna have a tea party with me and Toby?"

"Hi Ben!" another head poked up from the couch, clad in yellow-tinted googles and a half face mask. Ticci Toby held up a small plastic cup and gestured for Ben to come. "We have chamomile and Earl Grey!" 

"Hah, sure," he replied, dumping the contents of the dustpan into the garbage.  _Maybe I can ask Sally if she knows anything about fusion.?_ he thought, a small frown crossing his face.

"You look worried," Sally commented innocently as Ben sat down on the floor next to them.

"Oh, yeah..." Ben trailed off.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Toby asked, handing him a cup of tea.

"Well, you guys know how Masky and Hoodie fused?" he asked, looking back and fourth from Sally to Toby.

"Yup. Whatcha asking for?" Sally replied.

"How does it work?" Ben asked bluntly. 

The pair looked at him with a mixture of thoughtfulness and concern.

"You aren't... Th-th-thinking of trying it, are you?" Toby stuttered.

"Yeah, Slendy said it could be really dangerous," Sally added.

Ben looked at the two pastas, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He shrunk a bit on the pillow he was sitting on, defensively stammering out a response. "Well, I was just curious! Jeff and LJ did it this morning-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Toby interrupted.

"Yeah,, it's name is Laughing Jeff," Ben responded, carefully leaving out the fact that he was still somewhat terrified of the fusion.

"Is h-he still up there?!" Toby pounded his fists on the pillow, knocking over his plastic teacup. Ben flinched a bit in surprise, shying away from the intensity of his stare.

"Yeah, as far as I know..?" 

Toby wasted no time in springing up and sprinting out of the living room. Ben and Sally watched as he tumbled up the stairs, tripping a few times along the way. "SLENDYYY!!!" He called as he ran through the upstairs hallway.

Sally turned to look at Ben, sipping her tea and clutching her bear tighter. Ben looked back and met her eyes.

"Do you.. Know anything about fusion?" he asked shyly.

After a pause, Sally set her cup down and took a deep breath. "Slendy said that it could be dangerous, Ben. But... I heard Hoodie say that was really nice, and how Masquerade was a cool..  _Exp-_ ex... Ex-per-ee ince," Sally sounded out the word. "He said it was like they were... M _ade of love,_ " she giggled.

Ben blushed a bit, imagining-  _Nononono, not that. That's their business,_ He thought, shaking himself mentally. He smiled at Sally, another idea forming in his head.

"We're friends, right?" he asked. She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Do you think we'd be a good fusion?" 

Sally hugged her teddy bear and stuck her tongue out at him jokingly. "Heck yeah we would, we're bestest friends!"

Ben chuckled softly and looked over to her, Sally's brown hair illuminated by the late morning sunlight filtering through the curtain.

"Did Hoodie say how they fused in the first place?" he asked (trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.)

She smiled and shook her head. "Probably kissing in the kitchen again," she giggled.

"Oh," Ben replied, his hopes crashing a bit. He took another sip of his tea, noticing it was a little lukewarm.

"Do you want more hot water?" Sally asked, noticing his grimace. He nodded in reply.

~***~

An hour and a half of drinking tea and playing hide and seek later, Ben was thoroughly bored. He lay on one of the two armchairs in the living room, Sally occupying the other.

"Whaddyou wanna do?" she asked, kicking her feet in the air.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" 

"How about we... Sneak some of LJ's candy?"

"Hey, that reminds me!" Ben said excitedly.

"What?"

"I think Jeff and LJ are still fused!"

"Really? It's been a while..." Sally trailed off, concern lacing her voice.

"We can ask him how to fuse!" Ben said, jumping off the chair and bouncing through the living room to the staircase.

"Wait, what?!" 

"Come on!"

"Ben, wait! Who are you even gonna fuse with!?"

Sally gave up and chased after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do a draft for this chapter, so my apologies if it's a little sub-par :V But hey, would you look at that! A plot is starting to form!


End file.
